Why Do Fools Fall In Love?
by superwholock903
Summary: Why did Dean have to call ice skating gay in front of his brother? If he hadn't, Sam wouldn't have dragged him along... then again, if Sam hadn't dragged him along, he never would've met Castiel. And meeting Castiel was the best mistake Dean ever made.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then! This is a college AU. It will be a lot longer than Damn Blue eyes, probably about 20 chapters and a lot of cliffhangers :) **

**Yet this means that I can't write a lot for The Small Things Count. **

**Anyway, this fic. Is written in a kind of... Old, classic love story way. So yeah, let's see how that works out...**

* * *

"What makes a story work? Is it the plot, the characters, the text, the sub-text? And who gives the story meaning? Is it the writer...or you? Tonight I thought I would tell you a little story and let you decide."

**—Metatron in Meta Fiction**

Dean Winchester was as far from ordinary as you could get, at least for a college boy. First of all, he was alone although he always seemed to be surrounded by people. Second of all, he had failed more tests than Nicolas Cage had made movies (seriously that guy is in everything). And lastly, he was in love with an angel. Not literally an angel, of course. But to Dean, he seemed like an angel.

Dean, of course, didn't want to admit that. Not even to himself.

The Doctor was as far away from normal as the sun is from Pluto. He was slightly...okay, very, weird, geeky and extremely clumsy.

The two of them were great friends. Well... Dean had tried to kill the Doctor a couple of times... But except for that they were great friends.

Sam and the Doctor were even better friends. They and a couple of others would always try to get Dean and Cas together. But that's way later into the story.

Then there's Cas.

Castiel was sick of the fact that he had to go to college. After all, it's college. He was a short dude, with dark hair and very blue eyes. Damn blue eyes, as a matter of fact. He was seen as very clever, but of course if he wasn't he probably wouldn't be living with the Milton family anymore.

Our story starts one day. A, honestly, really boring day.

Sam, Gabriel, John Watson and The Doctor were all going ice skating.

"Dude that's so gay" Dean had said when he found out. So, as a punishment, Sam brought him along.

"Gabriel, I- I don't think that's a sp-sport intended for m-males" Cas has said when he found out. So, as a punishment, Gabriel brought him along.

"Dude! At least let me drive Baby!" Dean said as Sam sat behind the wheel, ready to go ice skating.

"Dean." Sam said calmly, which annoyed Dean. He was really annoyed that day...On the other hand, he was going ice-skating with his likely-gay brother... Was he really expected to be bursting with joy?

"Whatever, but I still get to pick the music" Dean said as he put his seatbelt on and put a CD into the car's stereo.

"House rules: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" Sam quoted Dean.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

* * *

"Balthazar s-said I could stay at his do-dorm and, without t-t-trying to offend you, I'd like that b-better" Castiel had been trying to convince his brother to let him stay at home since the day before.

"Baby Brother" Gabriel said as he swung his arm around Cas who flinched "no."

"I-I didn't think s-so" Castiel said, trying not to sound disappointed as he got in the car and buckled up.

Cas and Gabriel lived with their aunt Naomi, who was as mean as Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter (not that Castiel knew who that was, but Gabriel always said that). Which meant that they were very organized. Which resulted in them getting there before Sam and Dean.

Castiel was waiting inside the ice skating hall, trying to put on the ice skates. That really didn't work out for him.

Gabriel made it seem so easy.

He, eventually, decided to take a break from wresting with the black skates and look up for a second.

That was an amazing second. Right at that exact moment, that exact point in time, Dean walked through the door.

Castiel didn't notice anything about him. Noticing except for the green eyes that stared directly at him.

'Wonderful, amazing, enchanting' all those words chicks use in those FanFictions when they describe the moment where two characters fall in love... Not that Dean read any of that stuff... Nope... Okay maybe, but Batman is badass!

Anyway, it was nothing like that.

**No way. **

Although the boy's eyes were the bluest blue to ever blue, Dean didn't even think he was attractive. And Dean definitely didn't think that his trench coat suited him perfectly, or that his crazy sex-hair was attractive... No fucking way...

Cas stared at the green-eyed boy for too long. But he didn't care.

Not until he was hit by a ball. Apparently some kids were playing catch in the ice skating hall (_**awesome idea**_, Dean thought sarcastically) and their ball hit Castiel in the back of his head.

Cas fell off the bench, trying very hard not to say anything. He didn't want to seem like a whimp. His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy. Kind of like when you spin around for too long and you find it hard to keep your eyes open because everything around you is spinning like you're in some crazy-ass dream.

"Dude! Are you okay?" A deep, calming voice spoke, it must belong to the attractive male with the green eyes

"Uh... Yes... Yes I'm fine, thank you" Cas said and decided to look into the boy's green eyes.

That was the best bad idea he'd ever gotten

The boy's eyes were as green as... Castiel didn't actually believe anything was that green... It was like those eyes reflected his entire personality, his secrets, his fears. All behind those eyes.

Dean could stop looking at the boy's eyes. But he wasn't going to. He could see how broken the boy was, how much damage was hiding behind those eyes. And he wanted to remove that. He wanted to be able to look into those eyes and see what they used to look like. Happy.

"Uhh..." Dean finally said, as he moved his gaze towards the ground "um... Are you... Are you going on the ice"

"Yes, my brother dragged me along because I said that the sport of ice skating was intended for females" Castiel said smoothly

"Really? Yeah... I told my brother it was slightly gay" Dean said, and he made the blue-eyed boy laugh for the first time in a very long time. He was extremely attractive when he laughed..._** At least to girls**_, Dean thought. He wanted to make him laugh again and again and again just because he was so beauti-... Um...happy when he laughed.

"Are you going on the ice?" Castiel asked the green eyed boy, hoping desperately for a yes

"Yeah" Dean said. He was lying. He wasn't going to go on the ice. But there was something about the boy... Something that made him want to. "Give me one sec." Dean said.

He ran towards Sam. **_What the hell am I doing? _**

"Hey Sam!? Could you buy some extra skates?" Dean said as Sam raised his eyebrows in question

"Why?"

"Because... I want to try ice skating... It's better than sitting here for 3 hours" Dean hadn't even thought about an excuse, but he hoped that this one worked.

"Right..." Sam said as he turned towards the shop where you rent the skates.

Sam was wondering what the hell was going on. And so was the Doctor. And Gabriel and John.

So, being who they were, the four of them decided to... Change their plans a bit.

* * *

"Okay" Sam said "lets do that, then"

"Yes!" Gabriel exclaimed, before getting up and walking towards Dean and Cas who were laughing uncontrollably.

Dean was the funniest person Cas had ever met.

He was not only hilarious, he was handsome and extremely perfect.

And Gabriel could see that. "Hey Cas!" He said as he approached them

"He-hello Ga-Gabriel" Castiel said.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean tuned his head towards Castiel, he sounded nervous.

"Yeah, Dean-o, he always talks like this, and if you have a problem with that, I suggest you get out of here" Gabriel snapped at Dean.

No one got to hurt his baby brother.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! He just... He didn't speak like that to me"

Castiel tuned towards Dean and tried to think of nothing but those green eyes. "I don't seem to stutter when I talk to you, Dean" Castiel said smoothly. He didn't know why, but something about Dean just made him so confident. Weather it was the green eyes or the fact that Dean didn't seem to care what others thought or maybe it was just **Dean.**

Gabriel couldn't believe it. His brother had stuttered his whole life. He hadn't been able to speak normally to ANYONE, ever.

No one except Dean.

That was when Gabriel decided that this had to happen soon. Because if Cas felt this confident with someone, it was love. Gabriel had never seen that spark in Cas' eyes, that happiness. Dean was special to him. Weather Gabriel liked it or not. And he only wanted his brother to be happy, and if Dean could help: that was perfect.

"Cas..." Gabriel said but was interrupted by John Watson.

"Dean, here are your skates" John said before looking at Dean and Cas who, totally unintentionally, were sitting pretty close. "What are you- you know what? Never mind"

"John, Gabe come on" Sam yelled from the entrance to the ice hall.

And before Dean could reconsider he was on the ice.

He was terrible at ice skating. But not as bad as Cas.

"Dean, I find it very difficult to maintain balanced" Cas said while trying to stand up

"I feel ya" Dean smiled as he, once again, failed at keeping his balance.

After a while, Dean got it... Kind of.

Yet Cas was still terrible at it.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as he tried to help his new friend up "where did Sam and all the others go?"

"I don't know, Dean" Cas looked around, only to see 2 or 3 other people on the ice. And they weren't Sam, John, the Doctor or Gabriel

"Hmmm..." Dean said, he liked being alone with Cas... In a totally straight way of course

"Whatever" Dean finally said.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam and Gabriel were watching from off the ice. "This is totally our new mission in life" Gabriel smiled and looked at Sam

"Oh yes" Sam smiled back

* * *

Cas had gotten the hang of it... In his own way... Not at all actually

"No, Cas, you need to... Not like that..." Dean said, he had started to give up. But he hadn't yet.

Right then, at that exact moment, Cas decided to fall again. Except this time, Dean saw it and he was standing close enough to Cas to catch him.

He really didn't know why he did it, but without thinking at all he reached out and caught Cas. With two hands, like in those ridiculous chick flicks that Dean didn't watch... No way.

The world froze. Right then. Everything stopped. Cas looked at Dean and Dean looked at Cas. All sound was blocked out. None of them blinked.

Time moves at different speeds. Sometimes it moves very quickly, sometimes very slowly. And sometimes it stops.

This was one of those times. For a few seconds nothing else mattered.

Then those seconds were over. And Dean let go of Cas. He fell flat on his back. But he didn't feel the pain. Dean didn't know what to say, that was weird. He'd known the guy for 2 hours... And they were only barley friends. Dean had sworn to fix Cas. And that's what he was going to do.

Dean started laughing. He didn't know why. "Hey, Cas? You okay down there?" he smiled

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine thank you" Cas said, now also laughing as his new best friend helped him stand again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Gabriel, John and the Doctor were fangirling from outside the ice. "Guys! We should make a club-" Gabriel grinned, before Sam finished his sentence "Club Destiel!"

John grinned "I'd join"

"Obviously! This'll be brilliant" the Doctor smiled

* * *

After another 10 minutes Cas and Dean needed a cocoa break. They got off the ice and took off the skates (Dean helped Cas pull his off) and Dean bought a big cocoa for Cas.

"They're in love" Gabriel smiled and gave Sam the cocoa he had just bought for him.

"Obviously" The moose smiled and took a sip.

* * *

After about an hour of Dean's jokes, and Castiel's beautiful smiles Sam and Gabriel called their brothers over.

"We need to go home," Sam said while noticing how close Dean and Castiel were standing "I have a test tomorrow"

"That sucks" Gabriel said, but threw his arm around his brother and started walking towards their car. Sam did the same.

And the Doctor and John were left alone.

They were standing in line for the snack shop.

"So, how are things with Mary?" The Doctor said.

It was still a mystery why everyone called him The Doctor, but it was just how he introduced himself. Not a lot of people knew his real name.

"I... I need to break up with her... I love someone else" John said and looked at the ground.

"Who?" The Doctor said as he bought two cinnamon roles.

"Just... You know... Someone" John said as the Doctor handed him the cinnamon roll he had just bought for him.

They sat down on a bench.

"You can tell me, you know, I won't say a single thing" The Doctor smiled and put a finger to his lips

"Nah... It's noting"

* * *

"That was fu- boooring! I told you it was the most gay sport ever!" Dean said in the car. Sam still wouldn't let him drive or pick the music, that bitch.

Dean didn't think that. And Sam knew so. He could see that sparkle in his brother's eye, he looked happy. Which didn't happen very often. Sometimes he was such a jerk.

"Like, dude, you'll you've more gay?" Dean really didn't want Sam to think that he had enjoyed it.

"We'll I'm not you and Cas..." Sam smiled but didn't look at Dean. He knew exact,y the expression Dean was going to make. It was that 'I don't know how to deal with your sass' face.

* * *

"Did you have fun? Is it still 'a sport intended for females'?" Gabriel asked his little brother, smiling. Castiel was so happy, he'd never felt this way before. It was like that feeling in his stomach, that warmth.

"It w-was s-su-surprisingly en-enjoyable, G-Gabriel" Castiel said.

Gabriel still couldn't get over the fact that Cas didn't even seem to stutter when he was with Dean. Dean fucking Winchester. He wanted to make his brother happy and all, but couldn't he have chosen someone else than Dean Winchester?

"Good to hear, Castiel"

* * *

Onice the Winchester brothers got home, both their parent were there too, even their dad.

"Hey dad, hey mom" Dean shouted as he closed the door behind him and Sam.

Sam went straight to bed. "Yeah, the siting princess needs her beauty sleep" Dean grinned

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"How was it?" Mary asked Dean

"You know... Cool" Dean sat down and turned on the TV to Doctor Sexy MD.

* * *

"Mom... What do you think of shy, broken people?" Dean asked his mother after a long pause

"Well, if you ever were to marry someone I would want him- I mean her, to be shy and quiet" his mom answered from behind the kitchen counter. "And if they're broken, you should fix them"

"Right..." Dean said.

Had his mom said he? Did she think he was gay? **_She wouldn't be totally wrong... No Dean! What the fuck?_**

* * *

"Did you see them? God" Magnussen said as he rolled his eyes

"Let's fix that, shall we" Lucifer smiled

"Oh, yes" Darlek grinned

"This story needs to take an... unexpected turn" Metatron smirked

* * *

**Heya! So, I hope this was a okay first chapter. If it wasn't, please bear with me! It will get a lot more angsty and there will be feels, so please keep reading! Reviews help as usually! **

**Also please read some of family-and-free-will s fics, because they're all really awesome! She's a brilliant writer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to write the second chapter, everything has been kind of crazy for me lately. But here it is, the third on will be up soon I promise. **

"Alright" Sam put the tea down on the table in front of the Doctor and Gabriel

"They should be here any minute"

Right then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that" Sam went for the door. The hinges creaked as he open the door. He hated his dorm. He shared with Gabriel and this dude called Balthazar.

"Hey guys" he smiled and gestured towards the living room

"Thank you, Sam" Sherlock smiled politely but rolled his eyes at the unorganized chaos.

Him and John sat down in the red, soft covers of the creaking dorm room bed, opposite the one where The Doctor and Gabriel sat. The dorm room was small but it was a cosy place, the kind of room that made you feel at home. Sam and Gabriel had put loads of posters up on the walls and the desk was covered in candy wrappers.

"Okay, we need to find a way to-" the moose was interrupted by a knock on the door "the- the..." He stood up and walked towards the wooden door. When he opened it he was met by the sight of someone... Unexpected. "Umm... Hi Garth..." Sam tried to smile but was pretty sure he failed. "We're... Sort of in the middle of something" Sam smiled awkwardly again and pointed at the dorm room behind him.

"Oh yeah, I know, I wanted to help out! The Doctor dude told me about it!" Garth smiled widely. The young Winchester looked annoyed at the Doctor.

"He wouldn't shut up!" The Doctor said apologetically. Sam rolled his eyes. Dammit.

"Sure, Garth, just don't tell Dean and Cas, okay?"

"You got it, moose!" Garth smiled and walked into the room and sat down in Sam's original spot. Sam walked in right behind him and squished himself down next to Gabriel. "Ooookay..." said Sam.

"Can I go?" Garth said excitedly, almost standing up. He was way too enthusiastic.

"Yes, Garth" Sam was already tired of him, but he couldn't ask him to leave.

Sherlock couldn't believe the amount of absolute amount of idiot in the room. Gabriel was okay with it, after all, Sam sat pretty close to him and he didn't have a problem with that.

"Okay, so, my friend, great guy, Barney... Um... Stinson suggested laser tag, he said it was the solution to everything!"

Garth was now standing up. "And this other guy told me that Dean is really into-"

"Listen, Garth, that's a great idea. But we want Dean and Cas to fall in love on this trip. We don't want them to try to kill each other, okay?" Sam invented a new kind of bitch-face, and it even seemed to be effective because Garth immediately shut up and sat back down.

"Any other ideas?" Sam said looking tired.

"Well," The Doctor smiled and fixed his bow tie "I suppose we could go classic"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, and squinted a bit. Gabriel was just as confused. They both raised their eyebrows in question.

Sherlock seemed to get it though. Obvously.

"Well, I was thinking something, like a typical date, like a dinner or a movie" The Doctor looked at the door, biting his lip and squinting.

"Hey, hey, hey" Sam said, he'd gotten an idea, it was even a pretty good one. "If we let Dean pick the movie, he might actually want to go" Sam said and looked around, catching the eye of everyone in the room. Sam smiled, this was perfect.

"Plus, he'll take any chance to hang out with Cas"

Dean had had a rough day. He had been at the library, studying with some kid called Benny, they'd been doing a group project.

When he finally got back to the dorm all he wanted was to hang out, watch Doctor Sexy MD, and drink one of his beers, he had loads and was considered expert of fake IDs, right next to the Doctor of course.

When he opened the door he heard voices, but once he got inside it was only Sam- who had started Dr. Sexy MD without him. That little bitch.

Dean didn't have a room mate so he normally went to Sam and Gabriels dorm after school and between classes.

"hiya Sammy" Dean gave his brother a two- finger salute before he threw himself on the bed. Doctor Sexy MD was playing on Sam laptop that he had somehow hacked to play TV on demand.

"hey Dean" Sam answered without looking at his brother. "How was your day?"

Dean looked at his moose of a brother with an expression that told him exactly how awful it had been. Dean normally loved Saturdays, but to be honest this one had, almost literally, been hell.

"so, uh," Sam said, pausing the show and looking at Dean "There's bacon burgers in the cafeteria today, they look-"

Dean who hadn't really been listening, turned his head towards Sam at the words "bacon burgers".

"sure" Dean nodded "now put the damn show back on"

Sam smiled and sent Gabriel, The Doctor and Sherlock a text 'it's on for tonight'. Soon after he got an answer from Gabriel "oh yes it is ;)"

That night Dean came downstairs, wearing jeans and a shirt. He had been taking a nap.

"ready?" sam said, unable to hide a smile.

"yeah" said Dean, raising his eyebrows in question at his brother. "why so happy?"

"no reason.." sam smiled again

"bitch"

"jerk"

Just as Dean and Sam stepped out of Sams dorm room to go to the cafeteria Sam got a text from Gabriel 'on our way'

'same' he answered and Dean closed the door.

Once they were at the cafeteria they found a table and sat down, dean took off his leather jacket. "Are you hot?" he asked sam, who had already stood back up to go get his food.

"uh.. no" said sam. The cafeteria was almost empty. Everyone seemed to be out partying.

After about a minute Dean spotted someone familiar coming though the door. Sam smiled and waved Cas and Gabriel over. Castiel looked just as confused as Dean felt.

"G-Gabriel what are we doing here?" Castiel looked at his brother who only gave him a crooked smile

"You'll see Cassie"

They sat down, Cas opposite of Dean and Gabriel of Sam.

"uh" Castiel looked at his brother, trying to avoid making eye contact with Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, hoping it would make the silence less awkward.

It didn't.

"so…" Sam said as he received a text from Gabriel, who was glaring at him from the other side of the table "wait a minute" he looked at his phone. 'wannna give them some time alone?" the text read. Sam looked at Gabriel and nodded.

"I need the bathroom" Sam said and stood up

"Imma go wash my hands before we eat" Gabriel said and did the same.

They both left the table, leaving Dean and Cas alone in silence. Dean couldn't stop staring into those blue eyes. Damn they were blue.

Cas tried to force his gaze away from the green-eyed boy. Of course that task seemed nearly impossible.

"I sense awkwardness" Castiel said, and regretted the words right when they left his lips.

"uh, I-" Dean tried to start a conversation, because he felt the awkwardness too. But he was interrupted but the boys' gaze. "I-I-" he couldn't get to say anything.

No Dean, what the fuck? You're a dude, goddamn it!

"What are you getting?" he finally asked, way to impressed with himself for finding something to talk about, even though it was really crappy.

"I believe the range of food is not that large" said Cas, not looking at Dean.

"uh, okay. Did you know Sam and I were going to be here?" he asked

"no." Castiel said, still trying to avoid Dean gaze, knowing that if he met it, he wouldn't be able to look away. Damn those eyes.

Sam and Gabriel didn't come back for a while, so Dean and Castiel started talking about multiple things, like what music they liked which lead to Dean talking about the beauty of Led Zeppelin and AC/DC that conversation took a turn and Castiel started talking about his brothers, Lucifer and Michael

"wait, why would your parents name a kid Lucifer? isn't that like the name of the devil or something'?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink

"well, my dad thought if he named his child Lucifer, it would give the name a better reputation"

" 'you guys like satanists?" Dean said, his mouth full

"No, far from, we're very religious. But Lucifer was an angel cast out of heaven because he loved God too much and didn't pay enough attention to his creations" Castiel looked very serious and was obviously highly educated on the subject "so my dad wanted us to love him, so, like Lucifer, he wanted us to respect and adore him"

"Do you?"

"Lucifer doesn't, the name didn't have much effect on his personality"

"Lemme guess, he's a dick?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows in question. "He'd heard about Lucifer, a huge trouble maker. He got expelled, Dean was pretty sure.

"I supposed" said Cas

"well then, how 'bout Michael?"

"He's not a lot better" Castiel squinted, as if choosing his next words carefully "they fight a lot"

"ah, brother stuff" Dean said, him and Sam had been in multiple fights but they always seemed to make up afterwards.

Dean took a huge bite of his burger and tried to avoid looking at the blue eyed boy.

When they had eaten their food they sat for a while, talking about family, cars and interests.

"So, i know you're family is religious, but are you?" Dean said.

"Well, I believe in God if that's what you mean" Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head slightly.

"Isn't that what religious means?" Dean asked

"Religiousness means the belief in the bible and the urge to follow it" Castiel said without hesitation.

Dean nodded "cool"

Sam and Gabriel had been watching then from a couple of tables away. "They haven't even noticed we're gone" Gabriel said and unwrapped yet another candy

"you gonna get fat, Gabe" Sam said and glanced at the mountain of candy wrappers next to Gabriel

"And it's gonna be worth it" Gabriel gave Sam a half smile to which Sam shook his head and grinned.

That night when they go back to the dorm, Dean invited Cas for a movie without Sam or Gabriel's help.

Dean picked Batman Beginning, since Cas hadn't seen that yet and Dean believed it was a must-see for anyone and everyone.

They both sat on the same bed and put Sams laptop, with the DVD, on the nightstand. The movie started and Dean pulled out a bag f popcorn from under the bed.

They watched about half of it before Castiel felt his eyes beginning to close. He had been up early and was now really tired. Dean noticed but didn't say anything as the boy rested his head on his shoulder. He simply smiled a bit and looked back at the screen.

Gabriel and Sam had gone back to their dorm and had started watching transformer but then gotten bored and started playing truth or dare after 10 minutes of Gabriel begging Sam to play.

"truth" Sam said and rolled his eyes

"Uh okay…" Gabriel said and thought of a good question to ask Sam "favorite subject?"

"uh, Computer, or IT. Or history.." Sam answered, causing Gabriel to roll his eyes

"nerd"

Dean watched the rest of the movie, with Castiel's head on his should. When the movie ended Dean still didn't move.

He sat there, occasionally glancing at the sleeping boy, for about 3 hours.

When he could no longer keep his eyes open, Dean carefully put Cas down on the mattress and tucked him in. He then lay down in the bed on the opposite side of the room and looked at Cas as he fell asleep.


End file.
